


宇智波佐助的春日情怀 02  猫耳

by happytomato



Series: 宇智波佐助的春日情怀 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happytomato/pseuds/happytomato





	宇智波佐助的春日情怀 02  猫耳

“已经是个男子汉了嘛！”  
鸣人比了比身高到了他下巴的少年夸赞道。  
“还远着呢！我的目标可是超越凯萨！”  
少年扬起头，精神奕奕，眼中带着十足的自信。  
“哈，我相信你可以的我说。”  
拍了拍少年的肩膀，鸣人展现出露齿的招牌笑脸。  
站在一边的佐助也不自觉地扬起嘴角。  
少年名叫伊那里，是他们在波之国一战结识的木匠少年。那个时候的伊那里还是个十足的叛逆儿童，对鸣人也颇为不屑。不过在残酷的战斗之后，鸣人征服了伊那里，两个人既像兄弟又像朋友。  
这次出任务，佐助和鸣人路过伊那里和达兹纳的家，便顺路过来拜访一下。达兹纳还是精神矍铄的老样子，可成长中的伊那里变化却很大。不仅是身高，连说话做事都成熟了不少。  
再过几年，眼前的少年说不定会成为出色的成年人吧？  
“喵，喵～”  
脚下有一团毛茸茸热乎乎的物体在蠕动，佐助低下头，看到一只黑色的猫咪正在围着他转。  
“啊，五月都长这么大了啊我说！”  
一边的鸣人几乎马上就认出了这个毛绒物体，弯下腰将它抱在怀里。  
“喵喵～”  
五月被鸣人抱着，不仅没有挣脱，还眯起眼，很舒服地用头蹭着鸣人的胳膊。  
一年前造访的时候，这只还是小黑猫的五月见到生人就会呲牙咧嘴。如今已经长成一只大黑猫的五月，意外地亲近人。  
“五月想要做妈妈了，哈哈！”  
一边发呆的达兹纳插了一句话。  
佐助这才恍然大悟。  
是啊，春天到了，猫咪发情了。  
“喵～嗷呜～”  
在鸣人怀里翻滚着，蹭来蹦去的五月看起来非常舒服，伴随着一声一声连串的鼻音，听得佐助不由得脸红了。  
“五月。好可爱啊。”  
鸣人一边用脸蹭着五月，一边也呜呜地发出鼻音。  
毛绒绒的小动物就是招人喜欢。  
但是，鸣人被五月征服的舒畅表情让佐助感到心里酸酸的。  
吊车尾的，不要露出这幅白痴的样子好吗？  
“哪，五月～”  
糟糕，太糟糕了。  
越来越觉得鸣人是在叫自己(五月发音sasuki)，佐助甩甩头，才不要糟糕的幻想融进他的头脑中！  
如果想多了，说不定晚上又会被奇怪的梦所困扰。  
尽量无视眼前的鸣人和黑猫亲亲我我，佐助有一搭没一搭地和伊那里聊天。  
直到告辞，鸣人才依依不舍地放下了五月。  
“走啦，伊那里加油！”  
“放心吧，鸣人哥！”  
对少年和老人挥了挥手，佐助和鸣人一前一后走向火之国。

“佐助，去看看他们吧。”  
收起刚才逗猫的白痴表情，鸣人突然变得严肃起来。  
“……好啊。”  
佐助也是这么想的。  
就算鸣人不提，他也会提起的。  
白和再不斩的坟墓，他们总是能轻车熟路的找到，因为那是他们第一次埋葬别人。  
当肉身消亡，曾经是叛忍的他们，留下的灵魂又是什么呢？  
把沿路采来的鲜花铺在四周，佐助和鸣人沉默良久。  
突然间手被拉住。  
鸣人的手结实有力地握住佐助的手。  
两人似乎不需要言语，只是这样安静地站在彼此身边就足够了。

当夜。  
佐助躺在他卧室的床上，举起自己的双手。  
左手，是义肢。右手，是自己的真手臂，今天还被鸣人拉过。  
假手，看起来和真的差别不大。  
经常做那种和好朋友翻云覆雨的梦，佐助觉得很惭愧。  
鸣人对他，就像今天牵在一起的手一样，坚定、温暖、不掺杂半点情欲。  
而他的梦中，鸣人的手会炙热地、一寸一寸地抚摸上他的肌肤。  
真糟糕啊。  
要去雾之国直接找水姬问个明白吗？  
那样就要暴露他做春梦这件事了。  
如果春梦里的对象暴露了，他还不如死了算了。  
心一横，佐助闭上眼睛。  
还没入睡。他的身体就开始蠢蠢欲动了。  
佐助……  
佐助……  
佐助……  
鸣人在叫他的名字了。

“声音不要忍着啊我说！”  
“呜呜……嗯喵~”  
佐助是以坐在鸣人腿上面对面的姿势回过神的。  
鸣人的手指只是在胸前的果实上揉搓着，佐助就已经愉悦地甩起了尾巴。  
尾巴？果然他是一只猫吗？  
更确切地说，应该是有猫耳朵和猫尾巴的人形猫。  
“吶，佐助舒服吗？”  
“笨蛋鸣人喵，一点……嗯啊……都不舒服……”  
尾巴条件反射地左右甩动起来，最后头上的耳朵还抖了抖。  
“佐助一直摇晃的尾巴似乎并不是这么想的啊！”  
鸣人伸手从佐助身后轻轻抓住尾巴，从根部一直抚摸到捋到尾巴梢。  
瞬间，佐助无法自制地颤动起了尾巴，挣脱了鸣人手掌，结果在挣脱之后，尾巴又不由自主地上下左右地愉悦甩动起来，用了很大的力气才抑制住了尾巴的动作，佐助已经气喘吁吁。  
将一切看在眼里的鸣人低笑两声，然后咬上了佐助头上的猫耳  
“喵嗷，混蛋吊车尾的！”  
耳朵条件反射地趴在脑袋上，佐助羞红了脸。身为一只骄傲的猫，怎么能让人类轻易地碰触禁地呢！  
可是现在他和鸣人赤裸裸地对坐着，身体又是这个样子，佐助很难挣脱鸣人的臂弯。  
或者说，正是因为认可了鸣人，才会允许他碰触禁地。  
但是，果然，还是……  
很害羞啊。  
鸣人捧起佐助略微低垂的脸，轻轻地吻了上去。  
这次梦里的鸣人太过温柔了。混蛋！猫咪对于温柔是没有抵抗力的！  
唔……混杂着两人份的口水不一会儿便流淌了下来。双唇分开之后，鸣人痴痴地注视着佐助。  
“佐助，你现在的样子超——诱人啊我说，耳朵趴在头上，脸红红的……”  
佐助开始挣扎。  
“不要说了！”  
“好好好，不说！”  
鸣人把佐助反转了一下，变成佐助背坐在鸣人的腿上。眼前有一面等身镜子，镜中映出的黑发黑耳少年正红着脸，眼中含着泪花地看着自己，两腿中间，完全勃起的器官已经硬挺得发红。  
佐助扭过头，不再看镜子。  
鸣人伸出手，稳稳地环住佐助的欲望。仅仅是碰触带来的快感就让佐助身下的尾巴颤抖起来。  
鸣人一边舔着佐助光洁的肩膀，一边用手上下摩擦佐助发红的勃起。  
不一会儿，安静的室内便响起了湿润的水声。  
佐助一点都不想知道这个声音是从哪里传出来的，就算他闭起头上的耳朵，那个声音仍旧清晰可闻。  
仅仅是摩擦勃起还不能满足，感受到臀部下方某人的坚挺时，佐助的尾巴根部便颤抖起来。  
才不要告诉这个吊车尾的他很想要做更深入的事！  
拼命压抑着的尾巴，在鸣人的手指爱抚过性器顶端的缝隙时，条件反射地翘了起来，摆出了欢迎进入的标准姿势。  
“放手喵……鸣人，不要继续了！”  
佐助含泪回过头，再这样下去，他说不定会直接射出来。  
而且，翘起来的尾巴已经开始了愉悦地抖动，露出下面幽闭的入口。  
“是吗？佐助真是一只心口不一的猫。”  
充耳不闻的鸣人不但没停手，还把沾满了佐助体液的手指探入佐助尾巴下的入口处。  
已经发烫的那里，在被鸣人手指进入的一瞬间便愉悦地含住了鸣人的手指，尾巴也随之翘得更高。  
身体已经舒服得……快要不能忍受了……  
都是春天的错。  
直到鸣人的手指插到底，佐助都老老实实地趴在地上，只偶尔泄露三两声呻吟。他只是让自己显得不是那么舒服就已经用尽所有的力气了。  
鸣人的手指开始进进出出，后来又多放入了两根。  
“喵呜……停下……不要继续……啊唔喵喵！”  
好舒服，好舒服，还想要更多！  
佐助抓着地毯，头贴着地面，呜呜喵喵的声音断断续续地传出来。  
“佐助这么舒服怎么能停下来呢我说……放松，我要进来了啊。”  
背后传来鸣人沙哑的声音，佐助摆了摆尾尖，然后翘起尾巴，露出了后方。  
鸣人接收到了指示，把灼热推进佐助半开的肉穴。  
被进入的时候佐助没有疼痛，或者说，疼痛几乎瞬间被快感取代。佐助晃动着耳朵，双手抓着地毯，享受起愉悦的交合。  
“佐助……佐助……”  
被叫着的名字仿佛有一种催情效应，让佐助只能用双手撑住地面，才勉强维持平衡。  
太奇怪了，真是太奇怪了。  
这次的水声是从后方传来的，混合着两个人体液的声音比之前更加响亮。其中，还夹杂着肉体碰撞的拍打声。  
嘀嗒嘀嗒，流淌着蜜液的性器被自己的尾巴包住，偷偷爱抚。  
他的身体真的很奇怪……  
因为鸣人的气味变得异常敏感。  
然后，老老实实地被鸣人压在身下。  
就算是发情，他也可以在上面啊。  
佐助的头脑开始变得奇怪，意识开始模糊，他只能感受到和鸣人连接部位所燃烧的火焰焚烧着全身。  
高潮了一次又一次，最后射出的时候，佐助用他的尖牙咬住了鸣人抱着他的臂膀。  
鸣人只是笑着喊了一声痛。  
在梦里，他们是一对相爱已久的恋人。

睁眼的时候，佐助听到窗口传来风铃轻快的叮铃声。  
这次的梦真是太奇怪了，他用了好一阵子平复自己内心的焦灼。  
为什么是猫啊！  
一边抽出床头纸巾擦拭下体，佐助一边无奈地叹出一口气。  
以后如果白天看到或者想到了什么奇奇怪怪的事物，晚上就不睡觉了！  
在解除咒术之前，宇智波佐助不禁为自己还要历经多少奇怪的梦而忧郁。


End file.
